


Every Part of You

by edenbound



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to learn Tony by heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "hands".

Steve knows every line of these hands. He knows the rough calluses on them and the feel of the MIT class ring on Tony's finger; he knows the slight bend of the fourth fingers, the impatient twitch of the hands when Tony thinks of something new. He knows the curve of those fingers around his cock, or pressed flat to his chest as Tony rides him. He knows the taste of the skin, oil and salt; knows the rough impatient clutch of them on his shoulders when Tony's close, when Tony's desperate.

He knows the arms, too, the shoulders surprisingly strong under the suits, the rasp of the beard against his jaw, that smart mouth stopped up with pleas and groans. He knows the eyes, so often guarded, so often bright with ideas that have nothing to do with him, so rarely quiet. He knows the chest -- the reactor -- the faint thrum of its power through the skin of his belly, which Steve has kissed --

He still can't draw it right. Tony laughs at his frustration and offers to model, but he can't stay still long enough -- even if he lay still for long enough, his expression is like quicksilver, every thought flickering across it too fast to be captured. So he tries to learn Tony, pins him down in the bed to touch him, taste him, commit him to memory. He stills Tony's impatient hands in the grip of his own, finds all the tender unarmoured spots, tries to get to the heart of him and learn him from the inside out, because if he can't draw Tony, if he can't --

Because he knows also the frailty of Tony's body, the straining of his heart and how easily, without the armour, he could be broken. He holds Tony's wrists in his big hands and thinks sometimes, desperately, of doing it himself -- of hurting Tony so no one else can, so that he won't be torn away like Bucky was, so that he knows exactly how long they have. But there's always _more_ of Tony, more moods and tenses -- and Steve couldn't do that anyway, because he knows strength and frailty too well to misuse them, and knows that the world needs Tony. That he needs Tony, needs him like this, unpredictable, always changing, not frozen in time.

So he learns Tony's body over and over with the same hunger every time, mouth and hands on his skin, cock inside him, learning the sounds he makes and the way his hands clench when he moves just so. If he could only get the hands right --

But Tony won't, he won't stay still, he won't be fixed to a page, and that in the end is why Steve loves him.


End file.
